Ghostly Actions
Author's Note This is a fanfic I made up about 5 apprentices friends. I'm writing this to see if I'm capable of writing a kinda scary story. It might be a fail, I have never done this before. Hopefully it'll be a good story =). Do not edit this page, unless it's for correcting spelling mistakes. Enjoy! xoxoxo Hiddensun♥ Prologue - Ghost - Rushingpaw "What..Wh..What is..is that?" Brookpaw mumbled. I couldn't keep my eyes off the light. As it approached, it formed the slender shape of a cat. Behind me, I heard Fallpaw's and Huskpaw's deep breath. What is this? Closer, than ever I saw the light's features. It was a she-cat. She had long ungroomed pelt, covered in dust and very dirty, but I could tell that below it was white fur. She had huge bright blue eyes, that shone showing she used to be a very beautiful she-cat. She was young. Approximately my age, but a little bit older. But most astonishing of all, and what made my heart stop. Was.. She was see through. I gasped and tried to back away, stumbling and tripping on some wooden thing on the ground. She looked at all of us and smiled. Not the happy smile, but the smile you gave when you were going to do something bad. "Who..who..what are you?" Airpaw asked. "What in StarClan's name?" Fallpaw exclamed. "Well hello. Look what we've got here. Five apprentices." she meowed delicately with a beautiful song-like voice. All of us stared at her. "Who's the one, who's blood has penetrated the floors?" she asked. I looked at Airpaw, and realized that everyone did as well. The she-cat smiled, she smelled the air, and frowned. "You're bleeding, but it's not you the one I seek. She looked straight in my eyes, suddenly making me feel dizzy. "What do you want with me?" She approached me. "I guess Eaglefrost didn't waste any time huh?" "How..? How do you know my father?" "How do I know him? Guess he never told about me did he? What he just made a story that I was kidnapped or drowned? I have known him my whole life!" Her whole life! "What do you mean?" "I recognize your blood. It's the same blood that stepped these exact floor moons ago!! The same blood that was suppose to be sacrificed instead of mine! He was too scare for his own life, that he sacrificed the life of the only she-cat that loved him! He tricked me and here I am. But his blood runs in your veins, and that blood must be spilled, for the sacrified wasn't worth anything." I was speechless. "It's not true!" "Oh you're going to believe it soon! Trust me!" and with that she dissapeared, making the ground tremble, and the ceiling fall. The dust covered everything, even my eyes. Leaving me blind. Chapter 1 - Lost - Brookpaw The air felt very thick all around me, and I heard some of my friends scream. I tried following their voices, but the began to faint and I heard some laughs. I turrned around. Searching for my friends, but I was blinded by mist. I padded towards the slightest source of voices I could hear. "Rushignpaw? Rushingpaw?" I heard Airpaw's worried cries. What happened? I wondered as I felt a shiver run down my spine. "Airpaw?" I called her, hoping that I could follow her voice and that her company would sooth me. "Brookpaw!!" she meowed "Brookpaw he's gone!" I could hear the fear in her voice that I've never heard before. The brave Airpaw woudl have never shown such weakness before. I padded towards her and now felt the mist fading. Beside Airpaw was Huskpaw trembling with fear and with huge shocked eyes. "What happened?" he asked meowing the words very slowly. "Where are Rushignpaw and Fallpaw?" I looked around, the big room was still dark, but visible. At the far end of the room lay a ginger cat. "Fallpaw!" I cried and rushed to him. I heard his breathing, which seemed pretty normal apart from fear. On his side were a few small scratches. "What happened? Are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine...Rushingpaw...he was with me and they were pulling him...I tried to grab him, but they were too strong..." he meowed as he stood up. "They? Who's they?" Airpaw asked. "Cats...like Lunarpaw..." we all gasped. Dead cats...Ghosts.... "What are we goign to do? What do they wnat with him?" I asked, I couldn't believe what was happening. "You didn't hear her? She wants to sacrifice him for her blood!" Huskpaw asked, madness was running in his voice. "All of this for a mousebrained story!!" "Calm down Huskpaw!" I told him but he didn't listen to me. He padded from one side to the other. We all just starred at him. It was like the world had hit us in the face. Everything we've done was coming rigth at us. How could this be? "We have to find him." Airpaw meowed simply. Not showing any emotion on her pale gray face. "What? Are you crazy? And hedgehogs will fly!" Fallpaw meowed harshly. "What? Rushingpaw is our friend! How can you not want to find him?" "You got bees in your brain Airpaw! You always try the imposible and end up getting in trouble! He migth be dead by now!" Airpaw now looked hurt. Something else I never thoguht I'd see. Not since the moment I met her. "How can you not give a mousetail about him? He's like your best friend!" she told him, now furious. "And I'm going to find him..." She turned around and padded deeper into the Twoleg nest. Chapter 2 - Looking - Huskpaw I didn't know what to do. Airpaw was doign a brave thing on goign to save Rushingpaw. But she coudl get killed. The smartest thign was to leave and tell an older warrior and call for help. Fallpaw was also his friend and he was just trying to do what he thought was right. I didn't know what to do. I looked up at Brookpaw who just stared back at me, confusion in her eyes. We couldn't leave eitehr them alone. I gestured her to follow Airpaw, and she nodded. I, in return, padded towards Fallpaw. "She's just so stuborn sometimes!" ... Category:HiddenSun's Fanfictions Category:Hunted Wonderland Series Category:Fan Fictions